usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Fantendo Riders
Me, Twink, and Starla. *Bio: A young boy with a huge imagination, Max decided to join in the race! Even though he's afraid of heights... *Stats: Speed:***** Power:** Flight:* *Attack: Sing: Enemy's speed gets cut for a short while. *Gear and Appearance: Max wears blue goggles and a blue helmet. He specalizes in fast racers, but he's weak and can't fly. *Bio: Max's imaginary friend. He's a lot more powerful, and he's not afraid of heights. *Stats: Speed:* Power:***** Flight:*** *Attacks: Punch: Knocks and enemy sideways. Can only be used when Twink is next to his enemy. *Gear and Appearance: Twink wears a red helmet and several arm and leg pads. He specializes in powerful machines. *Bio: Twink's cousin, and Max's cousin's imaginary friend. She is the most balanced of the three hamsters. *Stats: Speed:*** Power:*** Flight:*** *Attacks: Charm: An enemy racer is lulled towards Starla. *Gear and Appearance: Starla wears a green helmet, and her scarf has her insignia on it. :Fine, but they need the following: Another attack and a Dark stat. Maybe Twink could be a dark type, sort of like how KP Corrupt is a dark type version of me. And could you be more specific about the gear. We need to know what type of helmet it is. For all I know, your helmet could be my New York Giants football helmet that I asked Tiki Barber to autograph one time. And you need to specify the Extreme Gear type. For instance, KP Corrupt specializes in Skateboard and Yach type Extreme Gear, while I specialize in both of those and Rollerskate type. Maybe I could make you some extreme gear sprites. And yes, you an your non-users can be in. And what about Max3? Did you get rid of him? I thought that he was the coolest of your non-users. And I know how you feel, I suffer from Acrophobia too...-KP Blue 05:25, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Wait, why do Twink and Starla have to be Dark? They're not evil clones or anything, just imaginary friends. If you ask me, that's deserving of like negative 10 dark points. Max2 And, I'll make it more detailed. :In that case, can Max3 be in as a Dark Class? Maybe you could use LALALALALALALA as a Flight type.-KP Blue 15:03, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ... Max2 no. Oh, sorry. Anyways, is it okay to add users on Fantendo that aren't very active as characters? Anyways, I'm going to add a character called "Clay Kirby". Tell me if I did a good job on the character.-KP Blue 01:19, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Slipster! Can I be in it? I can be an all-around character: *Bio: A penguin with tons of imagination.Slipster appears as the new Skater form!Even though Slipster can't fly (since he's a penguin) he is a high jumper. *Stats: Dark:**** Speed:***** Power:*** Flight:* *Attack: Slicer:When someone gets near him,he slices them with his umbrella,causing them to slow down for 5 sec. *Gear and Appearance: Slipster is a purple penguin who carries the british umbrella with him.He wears a orange,black and blue striped helmet and gray gloves.His skateboard is blue with the CLUB PENGUIN logo on it. -Slipster 15:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) (edit)-Slipster 15:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC)